


Firelight

by sunflowerbright



Series: Day by Drabble [23]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 14:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/688127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerbright/pseuds/sunflowerbright
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even when he'd grown up, Finnick Odair had been apprehensive of fire</p>
            </blockquote>





	Firelight

**Author's Note:**

> Blue Skies prompt #2

[ ](http://s23.photobucket.com/albums/b371/mrstater/Day%20By%20Drabble/?action=view&current=1327790_76183508.jpg)

”Beware of the fire,” his father had used to say to him, always a man of the sea. “It can burn you into a pile of ashes, liberating your existence in the blink of an eye.”

Even when he’d grown up, Finnick Odair had been apprehensive of fire.

He was apprehensive of her at first. Then apprehensive of nearing her. So delicate. So fragile.

Sometimes, when she moved close, he was afraid that a simple intake of breath would crush her.

Another green and red light lit up the sky of the Capitol, swiftly followed by an array of blue and white colours. Illuminating her in the process; shadows being cast by her pale, slim figure.

“I love fireworks,” Annie’s voice came, sounding like a song of merriment. “If you look at them too hard, they hurt your eyes like the sun and they make so much noise. But they are so, infinitely, beautiful.”

 _You are beautiful_ , Finnick thinks, not daring to venture too close.

If he does, maybe she will burn away under his touch.

 


End file.
